Aqueous dispersions are generally known in industry to be useful for a number of applications. These applications include use as a carrier for active ingredients or for coating substrates. The physical properties of the aqueous dispersion dictate the useful applications of the aqueous dispersion.
Recently aqueous dispersions have been utilized to suppress fire. Aqueous dispersions that are currently utilized to suppress fire can be difficult to formulate and may not exhibit stability. In addition some of these aqueous dispersions or precursors thereof can be corrosive or have a pH that is not neutral. Many of these aqueous dispersions require a pH modification with such strong alkalis such as hydroxides or amines, in order to achieve a thickening effect in aqueous dispersions needed to coat a substrate. In addition, a problem to overcome for chemical retardant formulations and aqueous dispersions in general, is the environmental impact of these formulations. Environmentally friendly and pH neutral formulations are desired.
Aqueous dispersions can also be utilized in other non-fire applications. Such as coating vegetation and other materials for a variety of reasons. Aqueous dispersions are also useful in the treatment and processing of material as an additive or active agent. It is desired to utilize environmentally friendly and pH neutral, non-corrosive formulations that can be added to water and form environmentally friendly and pH neutral, non-corrosive aqueous dispersions.